There are processing apparatuses configured to process objects to be processed using a liquid. Such apparatuses include a container serving as a storage tank provided before a process chamber and configured to store the liquid. For example, the storage tank is used to control the supply of the liquid to the process chamber.
High productivity is required for such processing apparatuses. In order to achieve high productivity, for example, the maintenance time of such processing apparatuses can be shortened.